The invention relates to a screwing device for screwing boards on underlying crossbeams in such a way as to screw the screws tilted in from the edges of the boards.
Boards on underlying crossbeams are for example used for terraces. Between the boards there will normally be a space.
The screws can be screwed in by means of a common hand operated screwdriver. That is however a slow and cumbersome process, especially when concerning a larger numbers of boards.
Therefore, in the course of time, screwdrivers have been developed, which are motorized and arranged for stepwise conveying disposable belts with releasable screws. Thereby is obtained a significant easement of the former operation of manually rotating a common screwdriver and holding a screw into position during the process of screwing in the screws, whereby also the operation can be carried out much faster.
A screwdriver of this kind is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,704 B1. This known screwdriver is held manually into position during work. That implies, that the specific angle, that the screws need to form in relation to the edges of the boards for being able to obtain the required strength of for example a terrace, cannot be complied with in practice. The operation can moreover only be carried out from one edge at a time.